


Only the two of us exist here

by script_nef



Series: Happy creation day, my loves [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artist!Reader, Colde, F/M, Fluff, Love, Songfic, happy birthday baby, morning light, so much descriptions, sorry about that, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_nef/pseuds/script_nef
Summary: He’s indescribable in the morning light
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Series: Happy creation day, my loves [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Only the two of us exist here

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: **[[Endless Love — Colde](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkWVJBvI67A)]**

Kita always wakes up at 6 on the dot, stays in bed for 10 minutes to take you in and then starts his day. That’s been his cycle for at least 5 years, and every single day is the same. He never wakes up late or chooses to sleep in, stating how important adhering to a schedule is.

Which is why it’s kind of shocking when you open your eyes to his closed ones.

A quick glance to the clock states that it’s already 6:30, and now you’re kind of worried. Kita shows no sign of even budging from his perfectly straight sleeping position, minus a hand which is linked to yours. Thankfully it’s a day he can afford to sleep in as the new crops were just planted yesterday, but he would never use that as an excuse to slack off.

Staring at his face, you’re overwhelmed by how pretty he looks in the morning light. It’s no secret that your boyfriend is incredibly attractive. His skin is sun-tanned from all those hours of working under the blazing sun. His muscles are clearly defined through his clothes from the years of volleyball exercises which he still maintains to this day, but he’s somehow still comfortable to rest your head on during bad days. So much care and warmth trapped in one man who’s dreaming away like he doesn’t have a care in the world.  
And your fingers itch to draw this moment.

Kita stated before how he loves your artistic side. How you can encapsulate a moment in a painting or allow your readers to experience fantastical adventures so perfectly through your writing. He particularly enjoys when you create something based on his life with you. And early mornings, especially with him resting with you, pour forth more and more inspirations.

You wonder if you can fully capture this in one of your writings.  
The morning light seeping through the parted curtains and illuminating parts of his face and hair, the soft and gentle chattering of birds outside, the scent of his cologne, the smoothness of the rings in your conjoined hands, his almost silent snores, your synching heartbeats, the thrum of excitement underneath your skin whenever you look at him, the calm his presence gives you, the amount of love which drowns you in moments like these.

Every day is new with him. Helping him out on the farm, having a light drink or two, kissing under the moonlight, swimming in the nearby lake, reading classical literature at night, snuggling in the futon. It’s always fun and calming, like you’re the only two left in the world.

His eyes crack open during your thoughts, dragging his line of sight across the ceiling until it finally reaches you. They crinkle at the edges as he smiles at you, nothing but warmth and delight in them.

And it’s like you can drown in his love.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr account](https://script-nef.tumblr.com/)


End file.
